Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover
by nillawafers
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots about characters meeting. Some all human and OOC. Send in yours and if we like it, we'll post it! Enticing huh? Yeah, come on. Open me up. Read me...Take a trip on the wild side and experience the wonderful-ness of it!
1. Never Drinking Again

**Hi! It's Taylor, speaking on the behalf of Misty AKA RockinAwesome and Taylor AKA realmenglitter. This is the first chapter to our new story thing and it was written by yours truly. This isn't really a story. It's a bunch of one shots on how the characters in Twilight meet. This one is with Bella and Edward and it's all Human. Go ahead and read it, I know you want to. Just read the note at the bottom. It's important. **

**PLEASE READ BOTTOM MESSAGE! Thanks.**

**p.s. I had a better version of this but I kinda lost it...**

The pounding of my head awoke me and my eyes fluttered open. The bright light assaulted them and I squeezed them shut, muttering to myself. _I'm never drinking again. Ever._ I thought to myself. If this was what a hangover was like, it would definitely be my last one. I opened my eyes again, this time prepared for the light. I let them adjust and then I stretched. I ached as if I had been murdered for some horrible deed I had done. I felt a wave of nausea roll over me and I stayed completely still, trying to not be sick. My attempt was in vein and one hand clamed over my mouth. Luckily there was a small garbage can beside the nightstand. I grabbed it and put my head into it just in time.

After that disgusting ordeal was over, I wiped my mouth off and looked around my room for my phone. _It should be… _my thoughts trailed off as my mind took in the room around me. It wasn't my apartment. I was in a hotel room. I had a hangover that should've been outlawed. I had no recollection of what I had done the night before. Great.

I uncovered and my eyes grew wide with confusion as I realized there was not one stitch of clothing on me whatsoever. My heart rate sped up and I began sweating nervously. I closed my eyes, trying to figure out what in the world I had done. The last thing I could remember was having drinks with an incredibly gorgeous man whose name was Edward. After that, there was nothing but a blackness that seemed to stretch on for miles.

As I sat there, wondering if maybe I had been knocked out and kidnapped, I heard the sound of water running. Someone was in the bathroom, in the shower. I froze and then I heard someone singing. The voice was that of a guy and it wasn't Emmett or Jasper. No way. There was no way that I, Bella Swan, goody two shoes of the year, had gone out and shacked up with a guy I didn't even know. It just wasn't possible. There had to be a logical explanation for everything. _Please, Bella. How dumb are you? You got drunk with an amazing guy. How bad is that anyway? _The nonchalant side of my head told me. I briefly considered this thought. Maybe things really weren't that bad. I mean, everyone parties. Edward and I could laugh about this then go on our separate ways.

I ran a hand through my hair then froze once more. I brought my trembling left hand down to eye level and about got sick all over again. That diamond ring did not belong there.

My breathing turned into gasping as I struggled to comprehend just what exactly I had done. I tried as hard as I could to think back, remember something- anything. I remembered meeting Edward, drinking a lot, making out with him…wait. Mm, that was a nice memory. It happened to be the last one too. Great. Just fantastic.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart down. Maybe I really wasn't married. Maybe he was playing a sick, mean joke on me. _Keep telling yourself that, Bella. _

The sudden stop of the water in the bathroom caught my attention. My heart immediately sped back up as I heard the curtains being pulled back. The wedding march immediately started playing in my head. I groaned and stood, wrapping the sheet around me at least four times.

"Isn't this going to be awkward," I muttered to myself.

The bathroom door opened and I stared down at the bed cover. I waited and waited for Alice to jump out of the closet and yell surprise! But nothing happened. I looked up and instead of looking down like I had planned, I just stared with my mouth hanging open. Edward stood there, his untidy bronze hair dripping water all down his body which was, much to my liking, only covered by a towel on his waist. My eyes transfixed on his sculpted chest. Once I started drooling, I looked up towards his face. I took a deep intake of breath as his eyes met mine. I swear my breathing completely stopped as his green orbs burned straight through me. Maybe being married wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh..uh...hi." Edward immediately went over to a pile of clothes on the floor and grabbed a few garments. "I'm going to go change in the bathroom," and with that he dissapeared back into the door.

I sighed and got up quickly even though my head told me to lay back down. It was hurting even worse now and I repeat, never drinking again! I found my clothes and threw them on. I then attempted to comb out my hair but it was no use. I looked as if I had just walked out of a horror movie but I didn't care at the moment. I had more important things on my mind. I looked around the room and my eyes lingered on a leather bound scrap book on the dresser. I went over to it and picked it up, bringing it back to the bed with me. I opened it and on the front page were the words _Wedding Memories Of Mr. and Mrs. Cullen._ Great. So I guess this means we really are married. No joke about this one. Nice.

I flipped through it and with each page I became more mortified. Apparently, Edward and I had a hard time keeping our hands away from each other. Its like in each frame, we were touching each other somewhere and usually in very intimate places. Nice. I closed the book, not wanting to see any more.

I looked up when Edward cleared his throat. I hadn't heard him come out of the bathroom. The blush on my face gave the sun a run for its money.

Edward just stood there, a hard look on his face. "You saw it too, huh?" I asked. He gave a curt nod and sat down beside me. I could feel the tenison in the air and I really didn't like it. Was it always like this with newlyweds? Then again, I guess these weren't the normal standards.

"We should talk about this," I muttered.

"Talk about how you really screwed up." the edge to his voice cut my like a knife and the defensive side came out in me. Why was he blaming all this on me? Its not like I had poured those drinks down his throat. We were equally responsible in this one.

"Excuse me? This is your fault too, you know?"

"Pfft, please. Who decided to go to the ring shop?" He glared at me but I glared right back.

"I don't know, I really cant remember. I do remember you buying me three rounds of drinks though. I'm sure that didn't help anything."

Edward groaned and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, how about I go down to the courthouse and get some divorce papers. Problem solved and no one has to know."

I stood up and crossed my arms. Someone didn't take too well to a hangover it seemed. "I don't know what your problem is but I'm not signing anything until you get over it. You are acting like this is the biggest mistake of your life. When you decided to act like a decent human being, come find me." I turned and stomped away from the Adonis on the bed. I went down the hallway of the hotel, not caring about the purse I had left behind or Edward's frantic calling of my name. I was too steamed to care.

As I pushed the button on the elevator I muttered, "Next time you marry a complete stranger, make sure he's not a jerk."

**Okay so thats the end. Yes, it's not really a complete end but here's what happens afterward. Edward comes and finds  
Bella, apologizing for the way he was acting. He's just stressed. I would be too. They immediately click but Bella refuses to sign any divorce papers, making up all kinds of reasons. Truth is, she doesn't want to divorce him. Hey, do you blame her? Anyway, in the end Edward realizes he loves her and he officially propoeses. Sweet, right.**

**MESSAGE BELOW IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**_Okay. I want everyone to send in their own stories of characters meeting. They don't all have to be all human and they dont have to be couples or canon couples. You could write one of Mike meeting Bella or Jacob meeting Edward. Whatever floats your boat. If my buddy and I like them, we will post them, giving full credit to you of course. Send them to __ (this is the main one but you can also send to __ if you wish) please send some in! Thanks!_**


	2. New School

**Okay, here's Misty's chapter. Its AllHuman and it's with Jacob and Renesmee. Don't forget to send us in some chapters!**

My first day at a new school. Great. Mom and Dad told me to be myself. Pssht, like that'll get me in good. They don't understand. They were teenagers once, but come on, that was ages ago. They're getting wrinkles. Gross. It's still the same town and everything, but just a new school. They think I need to "broaden my focus and spectrum." Whatever that means. So, going to a Quileute school will help? Alright, let's broaden myself. It wasn't even Mom's idea, Dad had to go and come up with it, go to Esme and Carlisle, get them all for it, and then come and tell her. How could she say no? He mesmerizes her, it's quite disgusting.

"Renesmee Cullen?" The lady who sat at the first desk in the office said.

Was it the fact I'm the lightest person in the school, or did my dad put a tracking device on me? "Yes."

"We have been expecting you. You'll have a great time here, it's very…homey." She hopped up from behind her desk, revealing the plump belly of a middle-aged woman, covered in an unflattering floral blouse. I have been around Alice too much. A striped skirt, really? All stripes do is point out how big whatever it covers is.

Homey? Yeah, great dad, now I can live here. Just what I wanted, a homey high school.

"One of our familiar students will show you around." She whipped around and the lanyard that fell on her chest almost whacked me in the face.

I had to swerve to avoid it. "Okay?"

"Sorry. This thing is crazy." She laughed a throaty laugh that squeaked in parts and reminded me of the ones that you had to be careful with. If she were to laugh too hard, a ventilator might be of use. "Oh," She held her hand out, "I'm Ms. Valencia, you know—"

"Like the orange." I finished with a smile and I took her hand. The name was fitting; she did resemble an orange in more than one way.

We relinquished each others grip and I stood in silence. I was never one to enjoy sitting in the office, it felt too permanent. I would rather stand. A quicker getaway. Not that I have spent much time in the office, I was just—

Ms. Valencia's voice cut my in-head excuse. "Jacob, meet Renesmee Cullen, our new student."

I finally turned around, thinking I would see someone around my height. I was average. There stood this tall oak of a boy with chiseled features and cheekbones and a jaw line to die for. My mouth subconsciously dropped.

He seemed to have the same reaction to me. Not to be conceited or anything, but I knew when a guy was checking me out. Thank you Rosalie. His eyes scanned over my every visible surface of skin, and lingered on my face. At least he wasn't one of those normal high school pigs who linger in places that aren't for lingering.

I felt my face turning red and I tried to make my curls cover the patches I knew were there.

It felt like an eternity before anyone ever said anything. No matter how much I didn't want him to get a big head from me obviously watching him, I couldn't bring myself to release his gaze.

"Jacob Black, Renesmee Cullen. So, now take her around Mr. Black." Ms. Valencia instructed and shooed us out the door.

We both watched the ground as we walked aimlessly down the empty hall. I didn't want to look at him again. I felt like I would get sucked in again. I'm just a Sophomore, he's probably a Senior and he has to have a girlfriend, I mean _look _at him.

"What's your first class?" I had never heard his voice. It startled me, but in a good way. It fit him. Crap. He was supposed to have a permanently-stuffed-up-nose nasally voice, or an I-just-got-my-toe-stepped-on high pitched whine. It was the perfect mix.

Speak! Don't act mute. He has to hear you too. "I don't know."

You don't know? Are you serious? I have to recover. "I mean I don't…" Think! "Yeah, I don't know."

Jacob, (wow that was the first time I said his name in my thoughts. Putting that one in the memory bank) laughed at me.

"Do you have a schedule?"

"I don't know." Are you stupid? Come on, you have to know something!

"Is that it?" Jacob Black (First time I said his full name…click), grabbed the piece of paper I didn't know I was holding, from my hands. "_This_…is a schedule." He shook it in front of me.

Wow, what a way to start it off. There is no way he's going to take me to the classes I was assigned to, he'll probably take me to the back room with the hairy janitor and his dirty mop water.


End file.
